It is already known to provide speaking units which incorporate a voice record semi-conductor chip for generating a single or multiple message to be broadcast when the toy is used or played with. Such chips are driven by small batteries and activated as required or desired in the course of play.
It is an object of the invention to provide speaking units for use with generally small molded plastic toy animals and the like.